To Dance in the Rain
by Hayal Nazim
Summary: A short and cute one-shot with the always loved Sesshy and Rin. Read and tell me what ya think!


**To Dance in the Rain**

Disclaimer: It's not mine!

A/N: Okay so in all honesty this story came out of nowhere. No joke! Seriously I just wrote it hours ago and decided what the hell, I'll post it here:-) Hope you like it!

* * *

"Have you ever in all the years you have lived, wanted to dance in the rain?"

She couldn't help but look into his ambers eyes from where she was lying on his chest. Maybe it was the fact that she had just had the greatest sex in the world with the man she came to love. Or maybe it was the fact that since she was a little girl she loved to play in the rain? However, on this night the rain fell down on the huge eves and tiles of the modern day mansion of the infamous Sesshomaru Taisho.

He looked at her incredulously and wanted to openly scoff, she knew, but he didn't. She had worked for him at his multi-million dollar company for years and had of course noticed him, but she never thought he even looked her way unless consulting her on his duties for the day or at meetings when she would take careless notes. Indeed she had thought he looked right over her human frame but she had found only a few months ago that it was not the case. Now, she knew his faces and sometimes could tell what he was thinking from the noises her made; she was his to do with as he pleased however he had told her earlier that once they decided to mate, she would be all that was left of his womanizing ways.

"It's a ridiculous notion. Who –in their sane ways- would want to step out into the cold of this night and do something as ludicrous as dancing in the rain? Cease these thoughts and sleep Rin, we have a big day tomorrow."

In all honesty she wanted to punch him the chest and walk away from the situation with her pride being swallowed up by a powerful inu-youkai, although the bare arm around her waste would prevent her from moving she knew. Sighing loudly and obnoxiously on purpose she shifted around just to piss him off; success she gained when she heard him roughly growl at her. Evilly she smiled to herself and settled back down and quieted enough to speak to him again.

"Sesshomaru, I want to go get some water downstairs, can you please let me up?"

Reluctantly he let her go and she gave a small smile to him before she got up and slowly placed her clothes back onto her body. Seeing that giving him a reward for later might make him less mad at her for what she was about to do against his wishes. To her, it didn't matter if they had a big meeting tomorrow, she was going to live life the way she saw fit and if he didn't want to tag along than he could be the stuffy demon all the tabloids proposed him to be. Now, she became his mate this night but that would certainly not stop her from being who she always was: sporadic and cheerful.

Quickly she placed on her night shirt of small straps and silk the color of blood and also her blood red shorts as well and walked out of the room. Quietly she walked down the hall and past the portrait of his mother that always seemed to haunt and look down upon her. Of course he had told her, when they first began dating months ago, that his mother always wanted him to join with a powerful lady youkai. Rolling her eyes now she laughed to herself about how the demoness must be rolling over in her hundred year old grave right now knowing that he son had decided to keep a human for the rest of his years. Triumphantly she decided to face the painting and stuck he tongue out at the picture; there she made her peace with the woman and now came the real fun.

Carefully she crept her bare feet down the stairs still all the while smiling to herself about how delectable her plan seemed to be. Surpassing the kitchen area she knew she had little time, since the demon awaiting her return upstairs could hear everything. Lifting her feet till they landed with quietness known only to creatures of the night time hours, she lifted the lock on the door and quietly tried to jiggle the handle. Shit! She inwardly cursed to herself knowing that this particular door had a tough handle on it, let alone her trying to be quiet and inconspicuous in the night.

Alas after a few more moments of getting angry and getting pissed off at the object in her hand it finally gave way to the air that hit her and also the smell of the cool night air being bombarded by rain from the skies. Quickly she pulled the door open knowing that as soon as the scent of the dark air laden with water hit Sesshomaru's nose, he would be out to get her in a flash. Dashing across the large green grass and feeling her feet sink in to the rich dirt of the earth she couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Suddenly enough she stopped. Her hazel eyes soon captured the night sky. A slight breeze blew past her and gave her a small chill but nothing to be worried about. The clouds moved by releasing their drops of rain onto her face and she closed her eyes and listened with a small smile gracing her features. Since she was a child she always felt like she knew something about Mother Earth that no one else did. Every element in her life seemed to be brought into alignment when she was outside picking or planting flowers and listening to the sounds of the nature around her. Oddly enough she decided to dance for when he came she would have no choice but to go back inside and listen to him prattle on and on about how she shouldn't have done what she was doing now.

So she spun until she felt she would get dizzy and soon laughter melted from between her lips and she didn't seem to care anymore if he found her. With her arms upon wide she felt free. Normally she would be sitting in a stuffy office with men all around her in expensive clothing and talking about the wonders of money and how to make more of it. And now, now she was playing like a child in the rain and it was better than anything in the world. All her thoughts were broken when she felt words being spoken by her ear.

"I told you it was something crazy, now you are going to catch something and get sick. You won't make it to the meeting tomorrow because you were foolish enough to come out here. Then I'll have to take care of you and-"

She couldn't stand to listen to him go on about her anymore so she did what she thought she had to do. She, Rin, kissed him and brought silence to his lips by using her own. She knew her feelings for him were growing everyday but sometimes the youkai just needed to let loose once and a while and be who she knew he was: a great and powerful man with a true heart that just happened to be mostly out of use. Her hand then came upon his cheek as she pulled away. His golden orbs met her face and she gave a soft smile for him to see.

"Sesshomaru shut up and enjoy your life for a moment."

To say she was surprised when she saw him give her a devilish smirk would be an understatement. However when she received it she knew what was going to happen later that night and into the early hours. They weren't going to make it to the meeting but it wouldn't be _entirely_ her fault. He took her hand in his own and brought her body close as they swayed back and forth. Finally he was getting to be a little bit freer with her. Smiling broadly she laughed as she was quickly dipped down and just as quickly brought back up. Then she was being spun around and how happy she was at that moment she would never be able to describe with words. Although she decided that once her head met his bare chest to lie upon, three were good enough for him to finally hear.

"I love you."

She felt him halt the "dance" for a moment and then his head was lain on top her own. So he was pleased with her statement? Well, that was good. Once again maybe he would let her off a little bit from what she had said this night. She felt him pick the imaginary tempo back with the dance they had formed to the feel and sounds of the rain. Again he whispered in her ear but she felt at ease in his arms like always and was glad that she had met him, decided to give a man with a big ego and loads of cash to waste a chance on her own human heart.

"You will be punished for this, but I will let you have your way…for now."

She felt him grab her chin and lift her head to look again into his amber eyes. He was so gorgeous with his long silver hair, pointed ears, moon and slash markings on his face, tiny peeking fangs which she knew led to a giant animal that released from within, and solid and muscled body that surprisingly laid upon her with gentle movements and touches. How on earth he had met up with her a small, quiet –with a wild side- secretary of only the age of twenty she had no idea, but she loved every moment she spent with him. Even though he had meant it as a small threat he wouldn't be doing everything that night to punish her behavior. Sure, they would be late to the meeting, however she would be only late with a smile on her features because she was able to be with him like she was now; she was free, happy, loved, wanted, and most of all she was able to dance in the rain.

* * *

A/N: You peeps know what to do. How about you send me a review? Hmmmm…go ahead you know you wanna. :-) 


End file.
